Two Barbarians
by Mirishka
Summary: My friend Kerstin requested me to write a fic with Drogo and Conan...and Tamara...so here it is...she also requested sex under the waterfall which will be shown in chapter 2! t's a usual PWP and is for Mature Adults only...contains sexually graphic details. There's no SLASH in this, it's strictly hetro.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Barbarians**

As Tamara rode through the valley in the heat and dust, she began to wish she were back at the monastery, taking a warm bath. The sweet smell of scented oils would lift her spirits and sooth her aching muscles if she could just take herself back there for an hour or so. Her thoughts of such luxuries were soon disrupted by noise; in the far distance she could hear the cries of men in battle as swords clashed and the grunts of their efforts echoed. Usually she would turn and run but this time she just kept moving towards the noise. Her instincts were always good and if there were to be any danger to her she would feel it. As she drew closer she could see the cause of the racket. Two huge men, battling with sword and blade, surprisingly agile considering their size- ducked and weaved like panthers. Pulling up her horse she watched, it was a sight to be seen. Their bodies glistening with sweat caught her attention. Long hair flowed freely of one of the men while the other has his bound in a long ponytail. Watching quietly she could just make out their words as they swung at each other.

"You are no match for me Cimmerian; give up now before I pound you into the ground and damage that pretty face of yours that you like so much." The man with the ponytail laughed as he took a swing which nearly floored his opponent.

With a wide grin spreading across his face, the Cimmerian steadied himself then answered with a blow just as fierce. "So now you resort to insults to compensate for your lack of fighting skill you Dothraki dog!"

The man with the ponytail let out a huge laugh as he ducked and swerved to avoid the Cimmerians sword.

"When you are my equal in skill with a sword pretty man you too can be as bold…but until then…hold your tongue, or have it ripped out."

The Cimmerian dodged another swinging blow before jumping up onto some boulders where he stood in defiance of his opponent. With his hand on his hip he swung his sword over his shoulder. "Take a rest old man, you look like you need it!" He grinned and while he caught his own breath he noticed a woman watching from a distance.

"Is someone coming?"

"Hm…better leave this to me we don't want you scaring away our visitor with your ugly face." The Cimmerian flashed a dazzling smile at his sparring partner before jumping down from the boulders to greet their guest.

Tamara didn't move, her horse became nervous as the large man approached but she soothed her mount with a stroke and a kind word. While she didn't feel she were in danger, she covered the hilt of her sword with her free hand, just as a precaution.

"You're a long way from any village or town woman, it's not a good idea to travel alone in these parts, there are bandits and rogues who would harm you." The Cimmerian walked slowly towards her, relaxed and confident, with his sword still resting over his shoulder.

Tamara had not seen a more attractive man in her life. Tall, muscular and with the most beautiful tawny skin, wet from perspiration of his efforts, he was handsome and his long hair flowed softly down his shoulders.

"And which of those are you?" Tamara questioned raising a brow.

"Neither, although I have been called a barbarian once or twice." A smile breached across his face, he had charm about him and Tamara couldn't help but smile back. He sheathed his sword to show his intents were true.

Her eyes were drawn behind him as his opponent came closer to see who had interrupted their play. He stood as tall and his long ponytail rested over his shoulder. While he wasn't clean shaven his jaw line was visible, chiseled and firm…like his cheekbones. A large scar adorned his left cheek and eyebrow but it did not hinder his good looks. As he came closer he stood next to the Cimmerian, she could feel his eyes scanning her body before he spoke.

"I am Drogo and this excuse for a warrior is Conan." He slapped his friend hard across the back, causing him to stumble slightly forward.

Conan responded his act with a growl, and then moved closer to Tamara's horse. Taking hold of the bridle he petted the steed while he spoke. "Do you know how to use that sword you rest your hand upon?" He let his eyes follow from hers…down to her fingers wrapping themselves around the hilt.

"Want to find out?" Tamara grinned, confidently.

Drogo let out a roar of laughter, "Oh woman that would be a great match to see."

Tamara smiled and lowered her head as she began to giggle. Conan moved around to the side of the horse and looked up to Tamara. "Seriously, you should be more careful about traveling alone."

"Thank you for your concern, it's good to know there are still honorable men alive who would consider my safety."

"Honorable?" Conan screwed up his face…"Who said we were honorable." A wicked grin beamed wide as he looked over his shoulder to Drogo then quickly turned back to Tamara.

Tamara blushed when Conan's eyes raked over her thighs. He was very close to her and her skirt had fallen open exposing her naked flesh. She surrendered the hilt of her sword to bring her clothing back over her thigh. "I have traveled for the last three days without any trouble, and if I needed to protect myself, I would be quite able." As she finished she took hold of the reins in both hands and spurred her mount to walk. Conan's response was fast and he caught the bridle before she barely moved. Tamara glared at his actions, "Release my horse or lose your hand!" Her movements were as lightning as she freed her sword from its sheath. When it rested atop Conan's forearm he struck as fast to remove it and snatched it from her hand. Letting out a gasp Tamara kicked out only to kick fresh air as Conan ducked. Before she realized she was being dragged from her horse and thrown to the ground.

Drogo watched intensely and decided to stay out of the fight; he knew Conan wouldn't hurt the woman. But she was over reacting and would end up worse off if they didn't convince her she shouldn't be riding alone. He moved towards the horse to restrain him while Conan dealt with Tamara.

Conan's eyes flashed rage at Tamara's lack of understanding in this matter. He knew what dangers lurked for a woman alone and while she had been safe so far...he felt it was pure luck.

"Woman you are foolish to think you can outfight a man, you are weak - I don't doubt you can use a sword but when taken by surprise you would be helpless. Listen to my words and know that I speak truthfully."

Tamara scrambled to her feet, her outrage spread across her face. She was angry and hurt all at the same time, she knew he was right, and yes she could use a sword very well, but the reality of what happened struck her. She couldn't fight off a man if taken by surprise or if she were unarmed. Conan could see he had made his point and tried to ease her fury. Moving closer he held out his hand, in a gesture of friendship. "Forgive me, but I needed to show how easy it would be to put you down. We offer you friendship and save passage to wherever you are heading." With his hand outstretched he waited for Tamara to accept the offer. She looked behind him to see Drogo calming her horse and then back at Conan who now hung his head looking apologetically at her. Tentatively she reached out. Her dainty hand was easily swallowed by his, but he held it gently and smiled.

"I know you are right, and I was foolish to think I could take of myself, thank you for your help." Tamara looked up to Conan with bright green eyes and smiled. Her embarrassment showed but Conan didn't make her feel any more of a fool by going on about it.

"Let's go then, we need to seek shelter before nightfall, we don't want to be out in the open."

Conan released her hand, turned and walked towards Drogo who was now grinning at him. "You charm a woman with ease and skill; I bow to your superiority in matters such as this Cimmerian." The corner of Conan's mouth rose as he accepted the compliment, which was not always so forthcoming from his friend.

"I'll get our horses; try not to scare her with your ugly face while I'm gone." He ended his words with a friendly slap across Drogo's face.

Tamara collected her sword and approached Drogo; he handed her the reins and gave her a warming smile. He wasn't as handsome as Conan but he did have the most beautiful green eyes. After handing over the reins he waited until she had mounted before turning to follow Conan. Tamara spurred on her horse and followed.

They had been riding for a few hours and the heat was finally easing. Conan and Drogo made Tamara ride in between them; they scoured the countryside constantly, watching for any trouble. They also talked constantly – arguing, hurling insults and boasting seemed to be there most favored conversation. While she found herself laughing hysterically a few times while their banter became heated, she also found sadness. Conan talked about how his father had been killed before his eyes, and that he was searching for the murderer. Drogo had found Conan when he and his tribe had overturned a band of slavers; Conan had been badly injured and beaten. He had instructed that his wounds be healed before permitting him to leave. That's when their friendship had begun. Conan stayed with Drogo and his people for some time until he learned the where about of Khala Zym, his fathers' murderer. When he came to leave, Drogo insisted he would go with him until his vengeance had been sated.

Tamara could see they were great friends and would die protecting that friendship, despite their insults to one another. Men who bound themselves to each other this way, in her opinion, were not barbarians.

In the distance they sighted their resting place for the night where they could find shelter from the elements and any bandits who would dare to try to rob them. As they drew closer Tamara almost squealed with delight when she saw the waterfall.

Drogo and Conan smiled to each other as Tamara spurred on her horse, obviously in a hurry to get to the cooling water to bathe; their thoughts turned towards baser thoughts.

"I can't wait to bathe and remove this dust and filth from my hair." Tamara leaped from her horse and quickly began to remove the saddle and her baggage. She'd never been as happy in the last few days as she was now. Her mind was concentrating so much on diving into the cooling water to clean herself that she forgot about Conan and Drogo, who were now watching her intensively as they unpacked their belongings from the horses.

"Maybe you should wait until the morning; it will be dark soon and turn cold quickly." Conan couldn't believe he said that. Thoughts of Tamara naked had been plaguing his mind all-day -he almost slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent any further discouragement.

Tamara looked out over the water towards the gentle waterfall. The evening sunset made it look so inviting. Her smiling face turned to a frown.

Seeing the disappointment in her eyes Drogo began collecting wood to make a fire. "You have a short time before it will be dark, the fire will be well lit by the time you return to keep you warm, go, take your bath-but do not be too long. When his arms were full of fallen branches and twigs he found a place to start the fire. Tamara jeered, grabbed some clean clothes from her saddlebag and headed down towards the bank. Conan's mouth dropped open as he turned to face Drogo. "Nicely done my friend, there's hope for you yet!" Drogo grinned with a smug look on his face.

They had caught rabbits earlier in the morning and Conan had set to work preparing them for cooking. Setting down his thick cloak on the ground he made Drogo's horse blanket into a pillow and covered it with Tamara's cape.

"What are you doing with my blanket?"

"Making a pillow for Tamara, you don't use it for that thick head of yours anyway so why are you whining?"

Drogo scowled and let out a sigh. "Will you be warming her robe by the fire too? so when she is cold and wet you can dry her?"

"I may keep her warm but I would prefer her to be wet." Conan cast a wicked leer at Drogo, and then glimpsed over to where Tamara had started to undress. She'd hidden behind some shrubs while she removed her clothes…when they heard the splash of water and her cry of joy they both turned to each other and grinned.

Conan let out a groan and lay back; with his arousal already tenting his skirt, he knew he was in trouble.

Drogo watched Tamara as she swam towards the cascading water then turned back to Conan; his hands covered his face as if in pain.

"If you think you can slip your cock between her thighs this night my friend, your head has been out in the sun too long." Drogo chuckled as he spoke.

"Ugh. I've been riding all-day with a hard cock, if I don't get some relief, I'll be driven mad by morning."

Conan turned his face to Drogo and removed his hands, the pain of his yearnings all over his face made Drogo roar with laughter. After managing to contain his hysteria he spoke again to counsel his friend.

"She has lived all of her adult life in the Monastery, untouched and free from a barbarians hands-and cock… remove any thoughts in relieving her of her maidenhead, else you will be driven mad for certain." Drogo looked around the bank for a good vantage point before kicking his comrade. "I am sure there is more wood over there, by the water's edge for you to collect my friend." Drogo raised an eyebrow as he finished speaking. Conan sat up and looked over to where Tamara rested, her back was turned towards them as she preened and washed herself. A throaty growl left his throat before he rose and headed further down the bank.

Drogo turned their evening meal over on the spit; he still had a smile across his face at seeing Conan in such pain from his lust. When he turned his eyes back to watch Tamara smoothing her hands over her hair, he groaned and lay back- his own frustration began to throb.

Conan watched Tamara from the water's edge…his hand smoothing over his erection. He wanted to be in there with her so much, but Drogo was right. He'd just have to take matters in to his own hands and try to put her out of his mind…but for now… he watched…and stroked.

Tamara lavished herself beneath the gentle fall of the water. The evening sun was almost out of view and as much as she wanted to stay, it was starting to cool off. Smoothing the water over her supple skin, she threw back her head and let it fall down her body. Her delicate hands washed away all traces of the days riding. She thought of Conan and Drogo and how fortunate she'd been to have joined with them. As her hands lingered over her breasts and her hard nipples she thought of Conan, and his perfect lips. Closing her eyes she could feel the touch of his large hands caressing her body, touching her intimately, and giving her what she knew she needed.

Conan's fist moved faster along his length. The sight of Tamara touching herself drove him crazy… he wished the hands that teased those hard nipples were his. His groans became louder as he brought himself to climax, he groaned out Tamara's name as the peak of his lust spilled.

Tamara suddenly roused from her daydream turned to see Conan at the side of the water. He'd been watching her and she became embarrassed that he would know her mind. Quickly ducking beneath the cooling water she swam back towards the light of the fire, just as the last light began to fade.

Drogo had been watching Tamara while she bathed, he'd resisted the temptation to still his fervor with his own hand but now seeing Conan return with a smile on his face instead of pain, he'd wished he'd succumbed.

"Throw over her robe, quickly; she's on her way back." Conan pointed towards Tamara's clothing. Drogo threw it as ordered grinning. "Hoping to get lucky?"

"If you don't try you'll never know." Conan gathered her robe and made his way to greet her.

Tamara was already out of the water and trying to dress quickly before she wouldn't be able to see what she was doing. She was startled by Conan's voice. "Here, I've brought your robe." He stayed behind the shrubs and handed it over to her.

"I've brought clean clothes from my saddlebag before I entered the water, but thank you, it was kind of you to bring it." She threw it over her shoulders while she finished dressing and then stepped out from behind the foliage. "I saw you at the edge of the water, earlier, when I was bathing, what were you doing?" She didn't look at Conan when she asked; she already had an idea what he was doing but wanted to let him know that she felt his gaze.

"Just taking in the view, and cleaning myself." He grinned, "I saw you too Tamara, what were you doing?" Conan stepped in front of her and turned to face her. She wasn't sure how to answer but before she thought about it…the words just seemed to spill out of her mouth.

"Thinking about you."

Conan couldn't believe his ears. He moved closer to her, staring hard into her eyes. "Really?"

Tamara felt herself blush. It wasn't her intent to form any personal bonds with either Conan or Drogo but she couldn't deny her feelings.

"Yes, hum…actually I was thinking about both of you."

Conan's mouth opened and closed without a single word escaping his lips. He just stared, shocked.

Having realized how he'd taken it she tried to recover the situation. "Oh, I meant that I was thinking how fortunate I had been to come across both of you…as friends and companions."

Conan's ego deflated rapidly as it had risen. "Oh, I see." The disappointment in his voice was clear, Tamara wanted to tell him the truth, but decided it might not be the best idea. Smiling sweetly she pressed a hand to Conan's arm. "Hm…I smell something cooking, let's eat." Hurrying towards the fire and the call of hot food she hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings.

"That smells good; I hadn't realized how hungry I had become." Tamara lay down her robe and made herself comfortable by the fire.

Drogo removed the meat from the skewers and divided it between them. Conan followed Tamara and sat beside her, his eyes fixed on the fire. Drogo could sense he wasn't too pleased and handed him a larger portion of the food. "Here, eat and rest…we should make an early start in the morning." Conan took the meat without looking at Drogo and thanked him with a grunt.

They ate in silence. Tamara felt tense and awkward. Deciding it would be better to remove herself from close proximity to Conan she moved her things further away from the fire. Drogo handed over his blanket, "Take this for a pillow." He felt a burning glare from Conan. Drogo grinned, he knew it would annoy him and couldn't resist the invitation.

"Thank you, are you sure you don't need it for yourself?"

"No, I do not use a pillow. Take it and sleep well."

Conan didn't speak and only moved to place more wood on the fire before lying down to rest. He knew Drogo was acting up deliberately to goad him so decided to spoil his fun and go to sleep.

Drogo sighed heavily; it seemed an early night had been declared so rather than talk to himself… he settled down to slumber.

Tamara had slept better than the last three nights, she felt blessed she had encountered her new travelling companions. She woke to the sound of Drogo and Conan sparring at the edge of the bank. Watching them was exciting. They moved easily and with grace. How can such large men manage that she thought? Her stomach grumbled and she remembered she had some fruit in her saddlebag. Taking the apples and plumbs out of the bag she divided them up to share with her friends. She also found some cheese and cured ham but decided to give that to the men.

Conan glanced towards the sleeping area and noticed Tamara was awake. He nodded to Drogo that he was done for now and walked over to see what was for breakfast. Drogo followed.

"Here, I still had some pork and cheese left in my bag, you are welcome to share it between yourselves."

Drogo quickly sat next to Tamara, taking her offering and started to eat. "Hm… I have not tasted pig this good for some time."

"We cure all meat at the monatery, make cheese and wine too."

"Sounds like a good place to rest, maybe we should escort you back and take in some supplies after you've finished your pilgrimage." Conan loved wine.

"You would be most welcome." Tamara smiled at both of them then looked towards the waterfall.

"Do you think there's time for me to enjoy another bath before we leave?"

Drogo nodded frantically; his mouth full of cheese making him unable to answer. Conan spoke for him. "Of course, I should take a bath myself-you too!" he threw an apple to Drogo who had swallowed down the last portion of cheese.

"Right then, I'll leave you two alone so you can undress, I'll be over there." Tamara pointed to a distant shaded area, well away from prying eyes.

After Tamara had left their company, Conan told Drogo of his conversation with her the previous night…and how he felt she was maybe keeping her feelings in check, but secretly wanted more than just friendship.

Drogo exhaled and shook his head. "I know you want to bed this woman Conan, it is in my thoughts too. But she's on a pilgrimage – I do not think she would risk being removed from the comfort of the monastery, under their protection, for a night of passion with either of us." He pressed his hand to Conan's shoulder. Conan pursed his lips and looked over to Tamara who was now swimming towards the waterfall. "I hear you friend… I do… but I can't help feeling there's something else there." He looked back to his friend. "Sometimes you have to take a chance, regardless of the outcome, to satisfy a curiosity." He pulled off his boots, released his belt buckle and stood up, letting his skirt fall to the floor. Standing naked he palmed his cock, which had already stiffened at his intentions; he made his way to the bank. Drogo scowled as he watched Conan's naked back side disappear into the water. Needing to freshen up himself he undressed and followed.

Tamara bathed beneath the gentle flow of the water as it cascaded down gently. She didn't know how soon they would have the opportunity to bath again so wanted to make the most of it. Her long hair fell down her back as she tilted her head to feel the cool water freshen her face. While she stilled for a moment, basking in the sunlight and the crystal water, her mind turned to Conan. In her thoughts they were tangled together on top of a large bed, his hair cascading over her naked body as he pressed his hard torso close to hers. At that moment, she heard the lap of water splash against the rocks and felt strong arms wrap around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Barbarians**

**Chapter 2**

Tamara inhaled sharply as large arms enveloped her, Conan's. She felt his clean shaven face against her back as he held her close; his hot breath lavished her skin. "You don't pull away from me, is this what you were thinking about last night?" The question given to her in a feral husky tone, made her heart pound hard in her chest. "Yes." She managed to reply in a breathy voice. The feel of hard muscles encasing her delicate frame made her feel safe. While the water cooled their skin, she could feel the heat radiate from Conan's body as he held her tightly. At the small of her back she felt his arousal; sending a shudder through her core. Conan molded his body around hers, her fragile frame made him feel strong and protective. Since their meeting yesterday he'd thought of bedding her, sinking his cock so deep inside her that she wouldn't want him to stop. He ached to feel her tightness around him, and to hear her begging him not to stop.

Touching her soft skin felt good as he palmed her breasts. Tamara let out a groan when he pulled gently on her nipples, making them hard. He moved his face to the side, hot heavy breaths flowing over her neck made her skin sear. "Do you like this; does it make you want more?" Conan whispered close to her ear in a deep menacing voice as he tugged harder at her now lengthened nipples. Her back arched while her head fell back to the strong chest that cushioned her. She wanted to answer but the sensation drove her to distraction, her concentration had disappeared into oblivion. The calloused pads of expert fingers and thumb kneaded her nipples to the point of pain but she didn't want him to stop. Her silence but for soft moans encouraged Conan to continue; his swelling cock felt almost painful rubbing against her.

Drogo washed his hair and finished cleaning himself. From the edge of the water he watched his friend seduce Tamara. He couldn't believe he had not gained a slap, but then again, he did have a special touch when it came to women. His cock stiffened at the sight. Conan's lean body shielded Tamara beneath the gentle fall of the water. He needed to be closer so he might hear their passion as well as be their voyeur. Wading nearer he gained a better vantage point as Conan partially turned, almost as if he wanted an audience. Drogo smiled wryly watching the Cimmerians hands at work. He needed to be just a little closer to hear; he finally rested against a large moss covered boulder. Leaning back against it, he listened while stroking his erection, the soft whimpers of Tamara's gentle voice made him groan.

Conan moved one hand up Tamara's neck to her face. Moving her head to the side before she had time to take in air-his mouth found hers. His tongue plunged in and out of her mouth, his actions in unison with his grinding hips. Fighting to stand Tamara had never known such passion or desire. This man had seduced her so well, he melted her defenses away easily and effortlessly, aided by her own needs. Conan's hand released her aching nipple and traveled lower. The rough skin of his hands glided over her stomach down to her soft mound and rested between her legs. He pulled his mouth away to her disapproval. In a hoarse, gravelly tone he gave instruction, "Open your legs."

Tamara obeyed instantly like a wanton whore. What just happened? How could her body betray her so easily? Her time at the monastery had been absent any contact with men. Carnal thoughts discouraged. Meditation, self defense and studies where used to keep the mind and body occupied to avoid distraction. Yet his words took control of her body, and she liked it.

Conan slipped his hand between her legs and cupped her gently. Aside from the water spraying her body making her wet, her sex forged other moisture. Warming, inviting honey covered his fingers as he pressed firmly between her swollen folds. Letting out a gasp, her body shuddering under Conan's touch, she swore she could see stars. His eyes fixed on hers as they widened, her pupil's dilated showing the excitement consuming her. Conan growled from deep in his throat, her response to his touch made him grow eager to taunt her further. How would she fare against the onslaught of his mouth between her thighs? Unable to wait, he quickly released her from his hold and turned her to face him. Ushering her backwards slowly he rested her against the cool stone. The water fell in delicate sprays at this place and covered her inflamed body as if to cool her heat. It was of no use, nothing could quench the fire and passion that raged inside her now, only release.

With ragged hot breaths Conan placed scorching kisses down her neck. Searing her skin as he moved across pale, tender flesh he slowly sank to his knees. The cool water sizzled around his body, like plunging hot forged steel into iced water. This god that knelt beneath her feet inflamed her passion. Touching her hands to his head, she brushed the wet strands of hair away from his face to watch him as he showered her with Cupid lip kisses. He nipped at her flesh and groaned when her fingers dug into his scalp. Running his hands down her thighs slowly he caressed her skin. Tamara watched this 'Barbarian' gently drive her mad with his gentle touch. It seemed nothing could tear him from his task, his concentration was fixed firmly on pleasuring her and the thought of what he could do to her made her sigh heavily. Conan moved a hand between her legs; he caught behind her knee and raised it, placing it over his shoulder. Tamara braced herself with her hands on his shoulders, when she felt his hot breath over her sex she gasped. A husky groan came from Conan as his mouth pressed against her wetness. His eager tongue lapped at her making her shudder. Tamara wasn't able to stop from trembling, the intense feeling of pleasure tore through her, making her moan. The touch of his long fingers spreading her wet folds sent her over the edge, her breaths were heavy, and she hadn't felt anything like it in her life. "Conan." She managed to breathe out, when his lips puckered over her sensitive bud, suckling gently, he couldn't help but growl. Tamara's ragged breathing made her dizzy, or was it Conan's tongue lapping at her, she couldn't say. She just knew soon she would fall to the ground she was shaking so much. Her trembling body ached for release, her heart pounded in her chest and she knew she needed more. Her hands reached for Conan's hair, fisting the long tresses she pulled his head away from her throbbing sex. "Conan, please… I need you." Her words were weak and pleading. Conan let out a growl, his breaths were short and as he rose from his knees, his length slid between her wetness. The question he asked in a husky voice made her shiver, "Do you want me Tamara?" Running his hands up her body, cupping her breasts he pressed himself against her. His hips ground against hers, making his cock slide between her thighs, sending tiny shock waves through her. "I need you, please." Her tone was almost begging. Conan couldn't wait to slide his cock into her, running his hands down her thighs, he lifted her, pressing her against the stone. "Wrap your legs around me." His instructions were soft. Tamara obeyed, locking her feet together to hold her in place before wrapping her arms around his neck. He was strong and carried her easily. Moving a hand behind her he protected her back from the stone as he nudged his cock to her entrance with the other. His eyes were filled with heat and lust; they were wild and wicked and made her womb spasm with their intense stare. "Take me." She whispered. The warmth from her sweet breath made his cock twitch. Placing a hand behind her cheeks to hold her, he pushed hard and deep. Her cry of pain was brief as he broke her maidenhead. Throwing her head back she fisted his hair causing him to hiss. He waited for her to catch her breath before speaking, "I'm sorry." The softly spoken words made her look to him, she knew it would hurt a little and for only a moment. When his lips found hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth, she forgot the discomfort quickly. Eagerly she sucked at his tongue when it filled her mouth. His control was slipping away, she felt hot and the feel of her walls sheathing his cock was wonderful. Tamara moaned helplessly against his mouth. His lips tasted sweet and again her body betrayed her as it coiled against him. Conan ground his hips slowly and deliberately. She felt so good he couldn't help but moan hot breaths against her lips.

Drogo watched with envious eyes, he wished he could trade places with Conan and take Tamara hard against the stone or carry her to the bank where he would mount her until she cried for rest. He praised his comrade at seducing Tamara and felt their paths had been destined to cross so that this union would take place. His large hands fisted around his engorged cock, now throbbing, needing release. Watching the two of them in heated passion stirred his own needs and desires. It took all his strength to keep himself from swimming over to join them, both he and Conan had shared women previously and knew Conan wouldn't object. But Tamara would maybe feel differently. New to carnal desires and being a virgin would make her uneasy. For this time he would have to see to his own needs and bide his time.

Wrapping his thick fingers round his shaft, moving slow and easy from tip to base while his other hand cupped his sac. Low groans escaped his lips when he heard Tamara's plea's for more and his cock twitched at his touch. He imagined trading places with his friend and sliding his cock deep inside her making her cry his name instead of Conan's. Faster his fist palmed his length, lubricated by pre cum it was slick and felt good. Leaning back, steadying his body by placing a hand to behind him he watched, stroked and listened. His hips bucked and twitched when he squeezed his cock tighter and his strokes hastened. Almost there, he eased his playing; he wanted to delay his climax for a little longer. He raised his leg and rested his foot on a ledge, giving his hips more maneuverability and control. His eyes stared hard at the lovers, Conan's powerful thighs steamed ahead full tilt like pistons as he ground against Tamara. Groaning louder he couldn't hold back, his need for release too much to bear. His hips arched and his head fell back as pearls of warm milky cream poured over his skin.

The cry of his release made Tamara look over. To see him splayed across the boulder, his body jerking and tossing as his seed spilled over his stomach made her gasp. Conan heard Drogo too; it spurred him to drive harder and faster, bringing his own climax forward. Tamara turned her eyes to Conan's face now covered with perspiration, his mouth falling open as his head fell back. The guttural noises he made heightened her senses, making her even wetter. Her body quivered and trembled and she lost control of her hips. Grinding herself against Conan as if needing more, harder and faster, she encouraged him to drive deeper. Her voice had all but disappeared; only whimpers of pleasure escaped her lips. Still her fingers were tangled in his hair and she tugged gently while nipping and suckling on his neck. When he gave her what she desired, pounding her harder against the stone, she moaned against his skin, "Oh Conan… Don't stop… please…" He didn't. He filled her deep and hard his climax hovering, waiting to be released, but he wanted Tamara to join with him as he did. Clenching her buttock in his hand, he squeezed her soft flesh and adjusted her position, hitching her up a little so he could sink deeper. Tamara gasped, speared and impaled to the hilt Conan touched a place she never knew existed.

"Come woman…" Conan's words came out through gritted teeth, he was losing control and would spill his seed any moment. His hips swirled and ground into her, her breaths quickened and she cried out while her body thrashed in spasms of ecstasy. "Conan!" her cry was loud and echoed across the water to Drogo, who was recovering from his own climax.

Conan cursed, his hips jerked and ploughed into the velvet heat, filling her with his warm milk, filling her deep. The pleasure shook his body so fast and hard he struggled to keep his position. Tamara held onto him tightly. Their wet skin from both the spray of the waterfall and their perspiration made them slippery. Her thigh muscles twitched and she couldn't keep her feet locked around him. Conan gave his last thrusts into her, pressing her hard against his hand and the stone he maintained balance. Their heavy breaths mingled when he rested his head to hers and they both finally stilled. Tamara released her thigh lock and Conan let her stand but kept her close.

Conan smoothed his hands around Tamara's shaking body. She had stilled her breathing but her body still trembled from tensing. He knelt down and pulled her with him. Cupping the cool water in his hands he poured it over her shoulders. Tamara had never felt so close to anyone, the intimacy they shared was new to her and she liked it.

"Are you alright?" Conan's deep but soft words grounded her.

"Yes, I've never felt anything so powerful or wonderful in all my life." She touched her fingers to Conan's strong jaw. He smiled but didn't speak; the silence was not uncomfortable, as if they were both speaking with their minds. It had been powerful and unbelievably wonderful, they shared a moment together, recovering their energy before swimming back to the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Barbarians**

**Chapter 3**

Tamara dressed quickly and packed up her belongings to load them onto her horse. Drogo and Conan were eager to get moving. Their day's journey would take them into bandit country and they needed to be through the dangerous areas well before nightfall.

Both of them were silent and concentrated only on their task, Tamara felt a little embarrassed about her and Conan but couldn't let it get in the way and tried to move past it. "I'm ready." she called mounting her horse. "Let's go then." Drogo lead the way, spurring his horse forward. His gaze met hers before moving down her body as he passed her. Tamara could feel herself blush, she smiled bashfully and just managed to catch Drogo's grin before he turned his head forward to guide their way.

Conan stayed behind Tamara, he watched her dark auburn hair flow softly in the breeze and thought of their mornings encounter. She'd given herself to him willingly and without any hesitation. He was starting to feel a little guilty that he'd seduced her, but then he recalled how her body fell easily to his commands. Stirrings underneath his skirt made him curse; he needed to think about something else, quickly.

Tamara turned back to look at Conan, who greeted her with a beautiful smile. He truly was a handsome man. She had no feelings of guilt or regret from lying with him, although realizing that she would probably need to leave the monastery. That would be problematic, where would she go? Turning back to face the road ahead and Drogo's large torso taking up her view, she put it to the back of her mind, for now. She'd never met a Dothraki before and while she'd heard stories and tales of their barbarism, she couldn't see how that applied to Drogo. He was no barbarian in her eyes as he'd only shown respect and kindness, as Conan had.

Drogo lead the way steadily through the countryside, the woods ahead were the perfect hiding place for thieves and bandits and he didn't want to take any chances and halted his steed and turned to the others.

"We should ride side by side with Tamara in between us Conan." His voice firm and deep made Tamara take notice.

"I agree, there's plenty of opportunity for an ambush ahead, be on your guard." He kicked at his horse to hurry to Tamara's side. Drawing his sword as he came close he leaned towards her. "We shall see how skilled you are with that sword of yours." His eyes were wild; he was feeling excitement over the impending fight that he may encounter. Tamara felt afraid, while she had been trained in combat, she'd never actually had to use her sword for real; she looked back nervously to Conan. "I'm sure you will be surprised." Turning her face away to hide her fear she drew her sword and moved between Conan and Drogo. "Stay close, if we keep together we have a better chance of defending ourselves, who knows how many there are." Drogo tensed, his large sword was nothing that Tamara had ever seen previously. It had a large curved blade, almost like a scythe. She'd watched him and Conan spar and knew he would cause fatal injury to anyone that proposed a challenge.

The three of them entered the woods, watching and listening constantly for anything unusual. She tried to still her nerves but she had to admit, she was terrified. She thanked the gods that she'd met her companions to share her journey.

It took a while before they could see towards the edge of the woods, they had encountered no one and Tamara felt herself relax. She really hadn't been looking forward to testing her swordsmanship and breathed a sigh of relief as they approached the clearing. "We're almost through, and without…" Before Tamara finished her sentence a thick vine emerged from the floor, rising in front of their horses causing them to shy and rear. Tamara fell backwards onto the ground but Conan chose to leap from his mount to attack the two men that approached them with swords. Drogo remained on his horse and fought another two men that neared from his side. Easily he took one of them out who fell screaming. Tamara couldn't think straight, her heart beat so fast. She scrambled across the floor to reach for her sword but was grabbed by her hair viciously from behind. Screaming loudly both Conan and Drogo turned to her direction. Without hesitation both of them moved to her aid. Their attackers moved between them but Conan's sword managed to decapitate one of them but the other swung a large branch to the back of his head and sent him flying to the ground. Tamara cried out and reached to her boots to free a hidden dagger. Stabbing blindly at the arms holding her she was released to the sounds of curses from the bandit.

"Down woman!" Drogo screamed. Without thinking or hesitating Tamara lay on the floor immediately. Raising her head just in time to watch Drogo's blade slice through the air and take off the man's head. She gasped and tried to recover herself to aid Conan who was fending off his attacker from the floor. Quickly Drogo recovered his blade and leapt to Conan's defense, taking a swing at the thief who was thrown backwards clutching his stomach. He fell to the floor within a few seconds and didn't stir; his hands fell to his sides, revealing the fatal wound. Conan turned to face Drogo and shouted "Drogo!" but the attack happened quickly. The last bandit hurled a dagger which settled in Drogo's shoulder, he roared with fury and spun around. His hands found the man's throat. It was unbelievably quick but Drogo reached to his shoulder, pulled out the dagger and slashed across the bandit's neck. Throwing the blade to the floor, he then pushed his fingers inside the wound and ripped out his tongue before throwing him to the ground. He stood motionless, ragged breathing filled the air. Raising his hand containing the man's tongue he saluted the sky and cried out.

Tamara couldn't believe what she'd seen. They were true warriors with skill to be matched by no other. She looked over to where Conan lay. He was checking his head for cuts and she crawled over to check where the blood oozing down his shoulder was coming from. Tearing off part of her skirt, she quickly covered the wound at the side of Conan's head. He winced as she bound the fabric around his head. "You are unbelievable, you wince at my touch and yet make no sound when you are beaten and cut?"

Conan frowned and then laughed softly. "Only after I have bested my foe, does it become clear I'm hurt or wounded." Tamara tied the bandage she'd made gently but enough to hold it in place. "Can you stand?" She stood up and aided Conan, he stood and shuffled over to Drogo who had discarded the pieces of flesh he'd ripped apart and was moving towards the horses to gather them up.

"Drogo wait. Let's check your shoulder before we move on." Conan reached his hand to his friend.

"I will be fine, we must move quickly away from these woods, there's shelter only a short distance from here, we need to make it there and set camp, and then we can tend our wounds." He didn't show any sufferance from his injury but Conan knew he must be in pain.

Drogo rounded up their horses; Conan took the reins for his steed and mounted. He'd suffered a few cuts thought his head was starting to hurt a little more. He waited for Tamara and Drogo to mount up before leading the way out of the woods.

When Drogo handed Tamara the reins to her horse, his hands touched hers. "Are you hurt?" His words were spoken tenderly.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. But we really should patch up your injury before we move Drogo, let me wrap your shoulder at least." Her looks of concern and worry melted Drogo's stubbornness. He let out a groan of disapproval but then turned his shoulder to face her. "Do it."

Tamara quickly ripped off another strip of fabric from her dress. She used a piece of her underskirt to dab and cover the wound, causing Drogo to hiss. "I'm sorry, I just need to place this over to still the bleeding and we're done." Her touch was gentle as she pressed the soft fabric over the wound. She reached her arms around his chest, passing the torn piece of dress to the back and secured it in place.

"Once we settle at camp, I will clean and dress it properly." Her fingers brushed over Drogo's smooth shoulder. Drogo turned quickly and stared at her. He wanted to feel her touch but not in pity, in desire. The beautiful green of her eyes matched that of his own and despite his painful wound, he felt his cock twitch at the thought of her hands on it. "We must leave now." His words came firm and Tamara agreed. Showing Drogo a smile then bowing quickly away from his gazing eyes she mounted her horse and waited for him to do the same.

After only a few hours ride they reached their resting place for the night. A large cave entrance would shield them from the cool night breeze and also cover their backs from attack at the rear. Drogo quickly tended the horses and brought all of their baggage to the cave while Drogo started the fire after Tamara had collected wood.

"I should go and find something to kill so that we might eat." Drogo picked up his blade and daggers and started to head away from them.

"Drogo, I have enough food here in my pack for us, we can find something tomorrow. It's been a trying day and we should all rest, and I need to tend to yours and Conan's wounds." She moved towards him and as she drew close she reached out her hands to him. "I need to clean your wound, please, let me tend you." Softly spoken words coaxed Drogo to submission. Tamara gave him a smile that stirred his loins. He wondered how he could keep his body in check once she started touching him with her gentle, soft hands. He let out a growl and sat by Conan near the fire.

Quickly Tamara distributed the last of the food she had in her satchel. She also took out a small jar with a cork stopper. "What's that?" Conan asked before biting down on an apple.

"It's a salve we make at the monastery from herbs and plants. We boil the leaves of a tree that we have growing in our fields. We call it Tetra. When it's boiled and reduced we add oil and other herbs to it, we don't know why but it makes wounds less sore and they usually clear up very quickly." Tamara placed a large amount on a clean piece of cloth that she ripped from her underskirt. Kneeling behind Drogo, she gently pressed it against the wound. Drogo stiffened and sucked in sharply. "Sorry." Tamara whispered, "It will only sting for a short time." She was right, within a few moments the burning, stinging sensation eased and then Drogo noticed there was less pain in his shoulder.

"It is working, it is less painful. It is witchcraft?"

"No, we don't believe in such things, only the art of using herbs is what we practice at the monastery."

Drogo relaxed a little but he was still tense at Tamara's touch. She sensed his unrest. "Don't move for a moment, I haven't secured the cloth in place yet but I just want to put some of this onto Conan's wound too." Drogo nodded and turned to watch Tamara as she tended Conan. He watched her delicate hands place the salve on more fabric and then tenderly moved his hair out of the way before applying it to his head. Conan winced at the stinging and Drogo sniggered and mumbled something in Dothraki.

"It hurts!" He bleated in his defense. Both Tamara and Drogo laughed to Conan's complaining. Tamara took his hand and held it to his head, securing the cloth in place, "Hold that there." Conan obeyed and waited until she ripped off a strip from the bottom of her skirt. "You know… if you keep tearing off your skirt, you'll be riding round naked in only a few days." He gave a wicked grin as he spoke then looked at Tamara as she giggled. Wrapping the cloth around Conan's head, she secured the fabric with the salve against the wound. Drogo was right, immediately it felt less painful. "Thank you" Conan looked to Tamara as he thanked her. She stared into his crystal blue eyes and blushed, their close proximity reminder her of this morning's ventures. "You are most welcome." Quickly she turned away and shuffled across to Drogo whose head hung down while he stared into the flames of the warming fire.

Tamara took another piece from her skirt and was about to reach underneath Drogo's arms to wrap it around his chest when he stopped her.

"I can do it." He barked. He didn't make eye contact and looked to her hands and took the fabric.

Tamara was taken back at his bluntness. Watching him struggle to secure the patch she'd placed on his shoulder she tried to help only to be rebuffed. "I said I can do it!" This time his tone was much worse and Tamara recoiled. Getting up quickly she hurried outside the cave entrance so that they wouldn't see her tears.

Conan threw the apple that he had half eaten at Drogo cursing him. "Why did you do that?" Drogo didn't answer; he continued staring into the flames. "Are you angry at Tamara cause of what happened this morning?" Drogo let out a sigh.

Drogo didn't need to answer Conan's question, it was plain to see. Every time Tamara had tried to touch Drogo he'd moved out of the way or tell her to stop. "You need to apologize. Get out there and say you're sorry Drogo." Conan's voice was firm, he was angry at his friend.

Drogo turned to face Conan, his eyes were filled with anger. "For what reason? She has taken you to her bed and does not care to be with me. I do not need reminding of what I cannot have when her hands touch my skin to tend me. I would prefer not to be teased."

Conan's mouth dropped open and he fell silent. After a moment he moved over to where Drogo sat. "You are wrong my friend, I know she tends you because she has feelings for you, I can see it when she looks at you." His words came quietly to Drogo's ear.

"To think that she would want both of us is madness. You claimed her and you are all she desires." Drogo's eyes burned with jealousy. Turning back towards the fire he closed his eyes and hung his head in his hands as if shamed by what he'd said.

Conan placed a hand on his shoulder, "My friend, no woman will come between us, we have fought together too long to be parted so easily. You should go to her, make your apology and tell her why you act this way."

Drogo raised his head and turned to his friend. "If she desires me Conan, then she should say, I will not fall to my knees like a dog waiting for scraps."

"I think you should still go and apologize, we have another day to travel together, and it would make our journey uncomfortable, go Drogo, make peace." Conan smoothed his hand across his shoulder. Drogo let out a groan, gave Conan back his half eaten apple then got up and headed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Barbarians**

**Chapter 4**

Tamara wrapped her arms around herself and tried to still her tears. She didn't understand why Drogo was being so difficult, and could only think that maybe he was jealous or annoyed with her for giving herself to Conan. Tears stained her cheeks, looking up to the clear starlit sky she hoped the situation could be resolved. She enjoyed travelling with them both and was hoping their future together would prove rewarding for all of them.

Her peace and quiet was interrupted when she heard Drogo approach from behind; he spoke her name as he put his hand to her shoulder.

"Tamara…"

Tamara spun round quickly slapping his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me!" her bark was viscous causing Drogo to flinch, he quickly removed his hand.

"You've spurned my attention all day Drogo. All I wanted was to tend to your wounds but you pushed me away as if I were evil or wicked. Now you want my touch?" Her eyes flared wildly, she spoke quickly and found herself out of breath as she tried to hold back more tears. Drogo held his tempter at her response; he'd not wanted to come to her and only did so because Conan had asked. A scowl covered his brow and he let out a growl, annoyed with himself for attempting to say sorry made him angry.

With his hands fisting at his sides Drogo stared hard at Tamara. Even when angry she was still beautiful, her eyes were like a cats, wide and full of mischief. Tamara stared back, she knew he was angry, she'd only known him a few days but his face was set as if to strike. Nervously biting her lips she stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak.

Studying her closely his eyes followed her slender neck, further to her breast, that rose and fell as she tried to still her anger. He didn't want to linger his eyes on them too long and brought his gaze back to her face. He thought about those plump lips that she now nibbled, and he could feel a stirring in his loins.

"I am here only because Conan wished it; do not think I need your forgiveness woman." Drogo's words stung. While he had come to offer apologies, it wasn't only for Conan but for himself too, but Tamara's reaction to his attempt at making things right, hurt his pride.

Tamara's mouth fell open in disbelief. At hearing his words she lost control and hit out at him. Pounding her fists into his chest she cursed and yelled at him.

"You oaf! You are nothing but flesh and bone; you have no heart! Your words cut like a knife and as long as you maintain your pride, you are happy! Argh!" Tamara's fists flayed in frenzy. Drogo took a step back and tried to take hold of her hands, grasping at her wrists he fastened them to his chest and held her tight. He was angry but at the same time she was right, he'd let his pride stand in the way of his feelings.

"Woman stop!" He barked. Tamara wrestled to free her bound hands.

"Let me go Drogo!" She was breathing hard and her face was pink from anger she looked like she would explode any moment.

Drogo held her wrists; his breathing was ragged as he tried to control his temper before he spoke out of turn. Tamara struggled harder and lashed out with her foot, kicking his shin.

"Stop before I show you how Dothraki men take care of hysterical women!" His powerful body was no match for her, he held her fast and the more she struggled the more powerful he felt.

"I'm sure you beat and bind them! I wouldn't expect anything else from someone with no heart!" Tamara still wrestled to free herself. Her eyes caught Drogo's, they were wild now, he was going to irrupt and she would be in trouble.

Drogo couldn't help the words as they fell out of his mouth, his need for Tamara overwhelmed him. To have her close, even though she fought him, drove him in sane.

"I did not want your touch because every time I felt your soft skin against mine I wanted to take you. To pull you close and kiss you, hard, then take you down to the floor where I would have you, own you and make you mine. I pushed you away Tamara because I have no desire to hurt you. But you drive me insane with lust and passion, I want to fill you, have you crying my name as you did Conan's!"

Tamara instantly stopped struggling and stared at Drogo, his breaths were shallow as he tried to contain his breathing. Her eyes filled with tears at his words. All this time she thought he hated her, how could she have misunderstood.

"Forgive me Tamara." Drogo's apology came with softly spoken words. He stared into her eyes with longing and need. Her sweet breath taunted him as he held her close. So badly he wanted to kiss her, take her mouth and own her lips, her tongue and have her fall against him in surrender. She had relaxed against him and he released her wrists from his grip. He let his hands fall to his side, releasing her but Tamara didn't pull away. Reaching her hands up she cradled his face. His beautiful green eyes stared back at her and she forgave him instantly. "Drogo." She spoke his name softly as she brushed the soft pad of her finger over his lips. A groan escaped his mouth and his body relaxed. Bringing his arms around her tiny waist he held her and moved his mouth to hers.

Tamara surrendered instantly as his lips covered hers swiftly, his tongue taking advantage of her gasp and sweeping in commandingly. Drogo groaned and pulled her close, his strong arms cradling her to him would not let go easily. The touch of his soft lips sent a shiver through her body. How could a man so large be so tender? He licked and stroked her tongue; she let him invade her mouth without resistance or the need to control. His pride had been injured and she knew how important it was to him, to be in control. Drogo's hands pressed against her buttocks as he ground his hips against her. He groaned softly and his heated breath spilled into her mouth and mixed with her own passionate heat. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled his ponytail through her hand. Another throaty growl rumbled deep, he seemed to liked that. She wondered what else he liked. His demeanor was different to Conan-how different would his love making be?

Tamara pulled away from Drogo's branding kiss and gave him a mischievous stare. She remembered his words "_show you how Dothraki men take care of hysterical women" _and her heart raced.

"Drogo." She traced a finger down his neck and across his chest while she breathed out his name. He watched her finger tease his nipple and he growled. "What is your game Tamara?"

Instantly her finger stopped and she stared up to meet his feral eyes that now bore into her.  
"I know not of any games, knowledge of 'games' were unknown to me until this morning." Flattening her hand against his chest she could feel the heavy beating of his heart. His nostrils flared at her words, the thought of her innocence made his cock twitch and he wanted to school her and show her how the Dothraki 'played games'. "Do you want me to show you what I have been thinking about for the last two days?" His gravelly voice made her shiver.

"I do." Tamara answered nervously. Her eyes were filled with wanting as she examined Drogo closely. A wry smile began to form and he groaned as he pressed his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. Tamara pulled his hair to keep his face close that she might kiss him longer but he drew back and released her from his hold. She looked questioningly at him, wondering what he was doing, until he began to circle her. His steps were sure as he paced behind her, and then came around to the other side. His movements were like a panther, stalking its prey. Tamara watched and listened… his breathing became stronger as he prowled around her, his eyes stared down. Pivoting slowly she watched him, he was a beast of a man, his huge body towered above her and his eyes full with need made her anxious and yet excited.

Drogo reached his hands behind his back and unfastened his wide belt then pulling it free let it drop to the floor. His eyes never left hers when he removed the silver fasteners from his ponytail, letting his beautiful black hair drape freely over his shoulder and down his body. Tamara let out a quiet gasp. When he leaned forward to remove his boots his hair cloaked his arms and face completely, only when he stood back and tossed it free of his face did she realize how savagely beautiful he was. The menacing look on his face worried her as he started to untie the laces on his leather pants. Her eyes left his hypnotic gaze for a moment to see his fingers make light work of the fastenings. Peeling the soft leather apart he exposed his desire. Tamara's eyes widened at the sight of his hard length. Both he and Conan were truly blessed and when her thoughts turned to her activities of that morning, her lower stomach twitched, sending a bolt of lightning between her thighs. She was going to have that same pleasure with Drogo, the thought made her pant. Her hands moved to the buttons on her dress but she was halted by Drogo's command. "No". He edged closer and pushed her hands away, replacing them with his own. Tamara couldn't breathe. Heat and passion dripped from his body like molten lava, and he was about to erupt. Her instinct told her to be fearful yet her body quivered in anticipation of his touch. Within moments he'd unfastened her dress. His hands moved to her waist while he moved around behind her. From there his hands peeled back her dress, exposing her breasts. The cool night air brushed over her hardening nipples, causing her to sigh lightly. Drogo slipped the garment from her shoulders and pushed it lower, past her rounded cheeks together with her underskirt before letting them fall to the floor. Tamara stood naked except for the delicate fabric that covered her sex. She wanted to cover herself but Drogo quickly closed in behind her, caught her wrists and brought them down to her sides. His jaw grazed her shoulder as he nestled his face close to her neck. His breaths were hard and hot against her skin. She leaned against his body, warming herself on his burning skin. Panting and mewling her heated passion increased as his hands wrapped around her, touching her stomach and breasts- not staying in any one place for too long he made her whimper. Drogo's soft groans against her neck made her need increase. She coiled her body against his, enticing him to take her, to stop teasing her and do what he had been planning for the last days.

Drogo growled when Tamara's searching hands reached behind to find his hardening length. Her fingers struggled to wrap around the thick shaft.

"Down on your knees" came husky words close to her ear, sending a chill through her body. Obeying instantly, using her dress as a cushion Tamara took to the floor. Releasing her gentle hold of Drogo's cock she brought her hands to her side. Drogo fell to his knees with her, his hands were holding her waist but without warning he quickly moved one up her back, underneath her hair to the back of her neck. Gently he pushed her forward; Tamara braced herself with her hands and fell on all fours. Her breaths quickened and a surge of excitement ripped through her. She could feel her inner thighs moistening at the thoughts of Drogo taking her this way. When he moved his hand from her hip across her soft cheek and delved between her crevice she gasped. Further and lower he moved until he found her wetness, sliding his fingers between her thighs made her whimper. She dripped so deliciously he didn't think he could wait to push inside her. As his fingers teased her soft folds she pressed against his hand, begging, needing more. Short mewling sounds escaped her throat when his thick fingers invaded her heat. Tamara wanted him now, she couldn't stand it any longer, his fingers caressed her walls deep and roughly, but it drove her crazy. Her hips jerked and bucked, her need to have him fill her made her call his name.

"Drogo! Please."

Drogo ceased his teasing; he'd waited long enough to satisfy his own needs. Nudging his cock to her wet entrance and moving his hand to her hip he held her in place as he thrust deep and hard. Tamara cried out, she gasped his name. She hadn't expected it to feel different from when she was with Conan but the position brought about a different feel. The sensation of his thick length brushing over somewhere inside made her pant uncontrollably. Trying to rise up she found his hand remained around her neck, holding her in place pressing her down. She relaxed her hands either side of her, still bracing her body from the floor. Drogo pushed into her again and again. Fast and hard he pummeled her, listening to her wail only excited him further and spurred him to continue. With every deep thrust he grunted and groaned his pleasure. His sac slapped against her wet folds when he sank in deep, Tamara sighed with each caress of them when they teased her folds. The tightness of her heat wrapped around his cock perfectly. She felt soft and silky inside, her slick walls welcomed his shaft with every stroke. Drogo gritted his teeth as tingling pleasure rippled through him; he didn't want to finish without Tamara. Leaning forward, his beautiful hair draping over Tamara's back he changed the angle of his entry into her warmth. Tamara groaned loudly and Drogo released his hand from her neck while he braced himself over her. Moving his other hand from around her hip he dipped between her thighs and brushed his thick fingers over her sensitive nerve bundle.

Tamara cried out and her legs began to tremble as her muscles tensed. The building of pleasure somewhere deep within her womb began, it caressed her and travelled through her body exploding-sending wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure that she's never experienced in her life.

Drogo let out a heavy groan, the deep thrust of his hips and his quickening pace brought about his own climax. Recovering himself back to a kneeling position and holding Tamara's hips with both hands he thrashed against her hard and with cries of cursed words that rang out in the night air.

His body jerked and bucked against her soft cheeks as he came down from heightened pleasure, his head fell back and he released his hold on Tamara.

After only a few moments, Drogo reached forward and pulled Tamara to her knees, with his cock still inside her. They stayed together this way until they caught their breath. Drogo nuzzled his face into her neck; his breaths were slowing as he recovered. Holding her tightly he squeezed her then relaxed his arms. "You are a beautiful woman Tamara. I've thought of this moment since we met, and only dreamed it would come true. Do not leave us, both Conan and I need you."

Hearing Drogo's words made Tamara breath in sharply. Is this why she'd been sent on a pilgrimage? Was this the reason their mentor had insisted she leave the monastery to find herself…had he known what her future path held?

Relaxing back against Drogo she let out a long contented sigh. The night air was starting to cool and her skin pimpled as a breeze blew over them both.

"Come, we must take to the fire, and warm ourselves." Drogo pulled from Tamara, causing her to whimper at his withdrawal. They quickly recovered their clothing and moved inside the entrance of the cave…to where Conan and the warm fire waited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Barbarians**

**Chapter 5**

Conan sat by the fire, a wide grin appeared over his face as Tamara and Drogo came to join him. Feeling her embarrassment, Tamara avoided eye contact, fidgeted with her dress then sat down. Drogo followed and sat at her side, there she was, in between her two Barbarians and didn't know where to look. Fixing her eyes on the flames of the fire she thought about what Drogo had said to her. Could this be where she was meant to be? The silence was broken when Conan soft words fell to her ear as he moved close.

"The sound of you crying in pleasure made me ache for your touch." His lips barely touched her ear but the warmth of his breath sent shivers through her. She could feel herself blushing, in one day she had laid with both of them, and she felt it shouldn't have happened. Conan watched her as she fiddled with the lace of her dress, she didn't acknowledge his words or turn to look at him.

"Is everything good between us?" He asked questioningly and waited for Tamara to speak, she didn't.

Drogo groaned as he moved closer, kneeling up behind her he looked over to Conan and frowned. Gently reaching his hand to her chin, Conan guided her face towards his. "Look at me Tamara."

"I can't." Tamara pulled her face free of his hand, and hung her head.

"Why? Speak woman." Conan was becoming agitated at her behavior. Drogo reached his arms around her shoulders; he moved her hair to one side as he stroked her neck. "Did I hurt you?" His words were spoken with concern.

Tamara shook her head but still didn't make any sound other than a quiet sniffle. Conan was worrying now and shuffled closer. He took her hands in his, running his thumbs over the backs of her hands he spoke softly.

"Tell us what is wrong-you are making us worry, please Tamara." Raising her hands to his lips, he tenderly kissed them.

Tamara raised her head; tears filled her beautiful green eyes as she spoke. "I feel like a whore. Having only met you two days ago, I have laid with both of you. I'm ashamed of my behavior… because… because I wanted it."

The embrace of Drogo's strong arms around her holding her tightly, and Conan's hands touching her face as he kissed her was almost too much to bear. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You are no harlot Tamara, and both myself and Drogo have thought of nothing else but bedding you since we met. I'm ashamed to say," he grinned at his next words, "you are not the only woman we've shared." Tamara raised her eyebrows at Conan's words; he wasn't helping her feel any better. Realizing his mistake, he continued. "But those women were harlots that were paid for their attention and to fill our needs after times of abstinence while travelling. You Tamara are special. You were untouched and innocent when I took you this morning and now that you know Drogo too, this makes us want you together, and forever. If you will have us."

Tamara stopped sniffling and looked at Conan, his beautiful blue eyes made her heart race. The fall of his soft hair about his face made him angelic and yet wickedly sinful - he was irresistible. He had a smile that could melt the heart of any woman and right now, he was melting hers. Drogo squeezed her tightly then moved a hand to her neck, stroking her skin gently he nuzzled his face close. "Do not leave us Tamara; we have been waiting a long time to meet someone like you."

"You really want this?" Her words came out nervously, she wasn't sure she was hearing them correctly.

Both Drogo and Conan spoke at the same time. "Yes!"

"And you are content to 'share' me?"

Conan began to remove his boots, his eyes never left Tamara's and a wicked grin began to form. "Oh yes – but we want to share you together."

A surprised look covered Tamara's face. "You mean all three of us together at the same time?"

Drogo gave her another tight squeeze. "Yes."

Tamara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this something usual among the masses? Having lived all of her adult life as a monk and away from the normal everyday living arrangements of people, she wasn't sure what to think. But she wasn't going to refuse either. Two beautiful men equally matched in skill and looks, wanting her… only her. What sane woman would refuse?

"I am a novice in these matters, and I put myself in your care." Tamara smiled after she finished speaking, Conan let out a war cry startling her. She laughed as he punched the air making whooping noises as if he'd just won a battle all by himself. Drogo also had a reaction but not as energetic as Conan's. He pressed his face close to hers, cradling her in his arms then spoke soft words in his native tongue. She didn't understand what he said, she didn't care, and they just sounded romantic as they fell from his soft lips to her ear. She felt loved and adored from his caress and relaxed against his body.

When Conan finally calmed himself he took both of Tamara's hands in his. Kneeling and making eye contact he spoke.

"You are our woman. We will protect and take care of you from this day. Your pleasure will be our pleasure. We will lay with no other woman, except you. No harm will ever befall you and we will die protecting you."

Tamara listened and felt her eyes fill with tears again.

Drogo reached his hand to her cheek, and gently wiped away the moisture. Conan leaned in and kissed her tenderly across the lips. When he pulled back he hovered his mouth close to hers as he spoke.

"Do you trust us?" His eyes stared, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, of course."

"Then lay with us now, let us show you how much more pleasure you can receive from both of us together."

Tamara licked her lips nervously. "When you say 'together' what exactly does that mean?"

Drogo gave her a reassuring hug, his finger traced across the back of her neck, followed by his warm lips as he dragged them across her skin.

Conan didn't move from his position, he kept her gaze as he answered.

"Both, inside you, at the same time."

Tamara's mouth fell open and then she quickly closed it again when Conan grinned at her reaction.

"Oh. I think I understand now." She tensed and began to think about it. Drogo felt the change in her body and soothed her nerves with another stream of kisses across her shoulder. His softly spoken words made her relax. "You will not know any other pleasure such as this, I promise."

Conan stole another kiss from her partly opened lips, he sucked on her lower lip as he pulled away-his eyes were wild with excitement. "And I promise too."

Tamara couldn't speak; her mind was racing, trying to think about how this was going to work out. Wouldn't this hurt?

"Will it hurt?"

"If I or Drogo hurt you, it will be to our displeasure. Trust us, know that your pleasure is our pleasure and for either of us to hurt you, would be unforgivable. What you felt this morning with me, and with Drogo earlier, will be nothing compared to what you will receive from this.

A wicked smile crept across Tamara's face as she remembered the morning shower under the waterfall and then Drogo's firm love making only a short time ago. She blushed at the memories but felt her stomach muscle jerk and twitch, sending a jolt down between her legs that made her tingle. There was a moment of hush before anyone spoke again and it was Tamara who broke the silence.

"Then teach and show me what you desire, bed me and love me."

Both Conan and Drogo let out soft groans as Tamara began to unfasten the lace cord on her dress. Drogo released her from his hold and began to remove his boots and his pants. His hair was still unbound and as Tamara turned to look at him as he undressed, she sighed at his beauty.

Conan alleviated himself of his clothes by the time Tamara turned to face him, his cock stood proud and eagerly awaited attention. He ran his hands down his rippling abs and over his soft belly before sliding his them around his thickness and gave himself a few gentle strokes. Tamara watched in awe. His beautiful soft hair fell gently across his shoulders; his piercing blue eyes sent a chill through her body as they appeared to flash with wicked hunger. The start of a smile began to breach his angelic face making her blush as the tip of his tongue swiped across his lower lip. She remembered that serpent tongue and how it licked and lapped at her wetness. Continuing with her undressing and slipping the dress from her shoulders she knelt up, pushing it over her hips, revealing her naked soft cheeks. Hastily she removed it completely, kneeling up naked by the warmth of the fire, Drogo couldn't resist touching her. Reaching his hand to her he traced a thick finger down her lower back and skimmed the crevice of her cheeks before sliding between her thighs. Tamara let out a soft cry.

Conan watched her head fall back; her long auburn hair highlighted by the flicker of the fire looked beautiful. With her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, she looked perfect. He couldn't watch any longer and moved towards her. His open mouth fell quickly to her pert breast and suckled gently on the erect nipple while his hands reached behind her neck and around her waist. Tamara mewled; both of her barbarians had their hands on her, it felt sensual. Drogo continued teasing her gently, sliding his fingers between her slippery folds made him growl, his cock began to twitch eagerly.

Tamara ran her fingers through Conan's soft hair as he suckled at her breast. She watched his perfect lips pucker around her nipple as he teased and licked her. Her breaths became shallow as her two lovers intensified their actions. Drogo slipped his fingers inside her wetness, causing her to gasp while Conan tugged at her hair pulling her head back. Leaving the sensitive bud of her hard nipple he moved his mouth over her skin, lavishing scorching kisses up her neck before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

The touch of Drogo's lips against her shoulders sent goose bumps over her skin. His hot breath, as he groaned when he pressed his cock against her, made her shiver. Conan's assault on her mouth drove her senseless…she could feel her body trembling, trying to stay up on her knees but the exquisite feeling of pleasure made her weak.

Conan released her mouth from his kiss, enabling her to catch her breath. He guided her body, with the help of Drogo down to the covered floor. She lay on her back with each of her lovers either side, their hands never left her body as they moved gently over her. Their touch felt soothing and yet torturous. She wanted them to take her, now at this moment, as her craving to feel them inside her grew. But they took their time but not to cause torment but to ensure she was ready for them both.

Drogo leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her mouth. His eyes met hers, the need and impatience in them made him smile. Touching her hand to his face she drew him close to taste more of those plump lips. She'd never felt so desired and couldn't quite believe that she were the object of desire of two beautiful men. They were warriors and each in their own right were also champions. What had she done to deserve such attention and devotion? Her questions soon disappeared when she felt Drogo's mouth cover hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she greeted it with her own. His hand palmed her breast while his mouth caressed hers. Like a serpent his tongue made sweeping, swirling motions inside her mouth. She became lost in the onslaught of his desire.

Conan travelled his mouth across Tamara's tender flesh, past her stomach and across to her hips. He'd moved between her legs and was knelt over her, teasing her with his mouth. She couldn't be heard other than for soft mewling when Drogo removed his tongue from her mouth, but then gave her but a moment to catch her breath before thrusting back inside, stroking her mouth to ecstasy. Now Conan would give her the same attention, between her thighs. Nestling himself lower, his hands shuffled under her cheeks where his thumbs gently spread her folds. Tamara felt his hot breath against her wetness, her thighs trembled as she strained to keep still when Conan pressed the flat of his tongue onto her sex, and cat licked up to her nerve bundle in one long tantalizing sweep. She thought she would faint when he repeated the act but this time his tongue delved into her, lapping at her honey making Conan groan. The expel of his breath, warm and hot fell against her tender flesh, she writhed under his relentless assault. Pulling her mouth away from Drogo's kiss her breathing was frenzied. Her fingers entwined with Conan's hair tried to pull him away, must to his disapproval. Growling his displeasure against her heat only made her torment worse; she could feel herself ready to explode from the intense pleasure. Conan pulled his mouth away just as her release was building. She gave out a gasp and glared at him as his eyes scanned her. A wicked laugh escaped his wet lips. "Oh no Tamara…not yet… all together…those are the rules." He crawled up her body and moved over to the side giving Drogo a gentle nod.

Drogo rolled over onto his back pulling Tamara with him. He ushered her body in a sitting position over his, her thighs straddling his hips. The feel of her wet heat against his aching cock made him suck in a breath of air sharply. Tamara felt the need to press her body against the hard length, leaning forward and resting her hands on his chest she began to grind her hips. Her mouth fell open and she closed her eyes as the need to hasten her movements took over. She couldn't stop; she didn't want to, her breaths were shallow in between soft panting. Drogo placed his hands at her hips, lifting her slightly he maneuvered himself so that the tip of his cock nudged at her entrance. Tamara pressed forward onto her hands, when Drogo moved a hand behind to her cheek, pushing her down gently, she settled back.

Both her and Drogo's moans of satisfaction echoed around them. Tamara gasped as she impaled herself onto hard, thick flesh. It sank in deep, into her heat and touched every nerve within her so wonderfully she could hardly breathe. Rocking and sliding her hips, she began to find a rhythm that satisfied hers and Drogo's needs.

Conan came up behind Tamara and ran his hands down her back from her shoulders then back up again. Nestling closer Tamara felt the wet of his cock against her. Looking back over her should her gaze met his, his perfect lips were full and she remembered them suckling against her flesh, how wonderful and talented they were. Conan continued to touch her, his hands roamed freely over her skin, preparing her for his touch in another place. His hands slid under and around her, cupping her breasts and pinched the hard buds between his fingers. Drogo stilled her gyrating by holding her still with his hands on her hips. His control was slipping; the feel of her hot flesh sheathing his cock and the thought of their next action was driving him insane.

"Conan." Drogo growled through gritted teeth. Conan released his fingers from their task and nuzzled his face close to Tamara's ear. "Trust me." He breathed in a husky voice that sent her womb into spasm.

Conan pushed his hand up Tamara's back to her neck and gently ushered her to lay flat over Drogo's chest. She followed his direction. Her heart beat hard and fierce against Drogo's body. She couldn't deny she was afraid… and while she was wet with need; her body trembled as she waited.

Drogo soothed his lover, placing his arms around her, holding her firmly he raised and placed a kiss to her head. Tamara relaxed a little knowing she was in safe hands.

Conan took to his position and with teasing fingers traced gently between Tamara's thighs. The honey that dripped from her need and desire drenched his fingers. Drogo tensed when he felt the brush of Conan's fingers against the base of his cock but knew what Conan needed. The slick honey oozing from Tamara's sex would ease his entry and when his fingers were covered he slid them between her cheeks. With his other hand pressing against his mouth, he licked at his palm, making it wet then wrapped it around his shaft. Tamara began to shake. The touch of Conan's fingers made her tense. Drogo continued to soothe her; he whispered softly spoken words to her in his own tongue while smoothing her hair with his hand.

Conan nudged the head of his cock against the tightness between Tamara's cheeks. She flinched but Drogo held her close, continuing to speak Dothraki words of love to her. Conan leaned forward and braced his body with one extended arm to the side, while his other hand gripped the base of his cock. Slowly he edged his way in a little further. Tamara cried out, the feeling was strange and while she wasn't in pain, it felt unusual. Conan let out a grunt as he kept still, he didn't dare move, she was so tight and if he pressed further he may hurt her if she wasn't ready. He spoke firmly and with as much control as he could, given his cock was being squeezed so hard. "Tamara, push back, don't fight me, you can control this if you do as I say." Tamara did as she was instructed and found it much better when she controlled the movement. Both Drogo and Conan groaned loudly as she pressed backwards. She moaned against Drogo's damp skin, sinking her teeth into his flesh as she pressed herself deeper onto Conan's length.

"Oh Crom!" Conan shuddered when he sank into the tightness. His thigh muscles trembled as he strained to stay still, waiting for Tamara to relax so that he might take over. The sounds of heavy breaths and groans of pleasure spilled around them. Conan rested a hand against Tamara's hip and gently began to pull out from her grip. She cursed at his withdrawal but was soon filled with Drogo as he thrust his hips, filling her wetness. Drogo groaned loudly when Conan flexed and pressed slowly back inside, squeezing her around him. Tamara's fingers dug into Drogo's shoulders with each gentle thrust from Conan and Drogo… between them they filled her, in turn, one deep inside to her womb… the other in her ass. The sensation made her dizzy with ecstasy, she felt full and could feel her muscles clenching ready to spasm. Her hips twitched and she found she needed more, urgent movement to bring about her pleasure.

"Are you ready Tamara?" Drogo managed to ask between growls, as he struggled to hold back his climax.

"I need more, harder, faster… please."

Conan hissed and drew in a sharp breath as he answered her prayers. He was almost losing control. Her grip around his cock, squeezing him made it hard to concentrate, but he needed all of them to reach their peak together. He thrust faster against her while Drogo responded from underneath, filling her completely. She cried out, her body shook and her breaths and whimpers sang out when the beginnings of her orgasm began. "Oh Gods! Oh help me!" Conan prayed with his own god that he could hold back a few seconds more, Drogo was already losing control and his hips bucked against her tightening grip sending bolts of pleasure through his cock and his body. He growled and pulled at Tamara's hair, causing her to cry out as he moaned out his climax. Conan breathed a sigh of relief at hearing both Tamara and Drogo; he joined them, cursing Crom and all other gods when his hot seed shot deep into his lover. Sweat covered his skin; his hair clung around his face in damp tresses. Tired muscles strained at keeping him up as he jerked against Tamara's soft cheeks.

Tamara caught her breath; her skin drenched in perspiration glistened from the light of the dying fire. Conan had slipped from her and lay back to recover. Drogo held Tamara gently, cradling her as she came down from her heightened state.

Moving her damp hair from her face he looked at her with affection. "Are you alright?" his words of concern made her smile.

"Yes, although… I'm without breath…" She began to smile and after taking a few breaths continued. "I never could have imagined after this morning and of our time earlier, that there could be so much more pleasure."

Drogo smiled. He was afraid it would be too much too soon, but she had enjoyed their attention. Gently raising his hips, he pushed her over to lay back, Conan moved over and nestle at her other side. The three of them lay still, embracing each other as they rested.

"You are so beautiful Tamara, we are fortunate to have stumbled across you." Conan's softly spoken words made her heart skip a beat.

"You are the moon of my life." Drogo whispered.

"And you are my two Barbarians." Tamara replied.


End file.
